Affection
by Rikkamaru
Summary: Despite everything, Urahara Kisuke will always be their master. Vizard-centric, sorta.
1. Affection

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

The idea for this was inspired by Chapter 3 of Gratitude, by VermilionGoddess

* * *

Affection

Despite the fact that they would never admit to it under pain of death, the Vizards knew that their inner Hollows viewed Urahara Kisuke, the man that both saved and ruined them, as their creator. Despite the fact that Aizen (the rotten bastard) caused their Hollowification, their creation, Urahara was their master. The guilt-stricken and desperate scientist had kept them alive as they grasped blindly at the strands of sanity, and when the now-Vizards looked at Urahara for the first time in their new life, they felt the Hollows within them let out dark, contented purrs._Father_, they whispered, _Master. Creator… Mine._

Even now, one hundred years later, it wasn't uncommon for Urahara to visit the Vizards, and the exiled shinigami were always happy to see him, hit him, and simply know he's still alive. What they didn't know, was that when he spent the night (the declaration that he was doing so often being accompanied with groans and a rather loud "HELL NO!" from Hiyori), the Vizards' inner hollows came out and welcomed their master their own way – with cat like nuzzling and purring and whispering of how they missed him in their chilling distorted voices. And each time they did this, Urahara always pet them and cooed and whispered to them how he was glad they were okay, how happy he was that they were treating their humans, his friends (_Mine,_ they would whisper as the last part left his lips) so well.

They were so fond of their creator, curling around him with contented sighs as they got ready to sleep. They would never be so affectionate with anyone other than Urahara, and Urahara, despite the guilt he feels weigh him down even to this day, had to admit that he felt some affection over his creations.

* * *

I know it was short, but please consider reviewing. It can be seen as a oneshot, but I may add chapters later.

Ja ne!


	2. Alpha

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

Alpha

* * *

Being pack-oriented creatures, Hollows worked with a hierarchy that only affected the pack, like wolves. With experience and strength on his side, Hirako Shinji became the Vizards' leader and Hollow-equivalent alpha. Even with this knowledge, Shinji knew that he wasn't the first choice. The first choice for alpha was the man who had held down their bodies as they writhed in mind-numbing pain on a cold table. The true alpha was the man who tolerated Hiyori's attacks even more calmly than he did. And no matter how much the man denied it, Shinji knew that if push came to shove, Urahara Kisuke would become the alpha once again, if only to put them in a safer place.

* * *

Shinji's Hollow knew it was the strongest out of all of them. This was the second reason he became the alpha. The first reason would seem absurd to everyone but a Hollow and the Vizards. The first reason he rose to the alpha position was because he was the first to see their creator, Urahara Kisuke, during the Hollowification. He was the alpha because Kisuke asked him to be. Whenever he sees the man as he sleeps upright on the couch in their little warehouse, at least one Hollowfied Vizard always near him, he would growl at the other, forcing them to move, and then he would make himself comfortable beside Kisuke, his head resting on the other blonde's lap. No Vizard disobeys Kisuke. And when Shinji first became a Vizard, Kisuke gave him the pharaoh's crown.

It was once a belief in Egypt that the sun god Ra chose who became pharaoh.

And there was no doubt in any of their minds that Kisuke was their god of light and creation.

Kisuke was their Ra.

* * *

I didn't think about this 'til later, but that last part is kinda fitting. At the end of the day in Egyptian mythology Ra would be attacked by the evil god of chaos called Apep, who often took the form of a serpent. One of the people who assisted Ra in defeating Apep so that he can continue his journey was Bastet, the goddess of cats.

Please review.

Ja ne!


	3. Liutenant

Don't own Bleach

Lieutenant

* * *

Having been his fuku-taichou for nine years and knowing him for another 101, Sarugaki Hiyori knew the scientist was capable of taking care of himself. Every time she attacked him, she hid the secret burst of happiness she felt when she saw him get back up and playfully complain about the pain. She hid the relief she felt when he grinned at her and said, "Hiyoriiiii, what was that for?"

In response, she would cross her arms, look away, and huff back, "Where have you been? I was getting bored." Again, she would ignore the responding "You were worried about me, weren't you?" And instead would sit away from him and sulk slightly. Though she would never admit it, Hiyori admired Urahara's ability to endure and take what life throws at him.

* * *

When Hiyori's Hollow saw the way her human treated Kisuke, she always had to stop herself from taking over and punishing the little human that controlled their body herself. When she came into existence, and saw Kisuke for the first time, Hiyori's Hollow knew her human had a special connection to him, and immediately began to sift through all of the memories of the time they spent together.

She came across one memory that even now is one of her favorites. The memory is of the time Hiyori first visited the Maggot's Nest. The scene where Kisuke held back that giant man with his bare hands was without a doubt one of her favorite memories. When they came to the human world, Kisuke told them that it would be best if they all lived together while he and Tessai lived somewhere else to get an income.

She remembered how everyone, still following their Hollow instincts, had growled their disapproval before Kisuke told them that, without a Hollow himself, they may feel unsure or awkward around him after a time. Still reluctant, they let him leave and then realized that they needed to form a hierarchy to keep some order to their little band of outcasts.

No one questioned Shinji becoming leader, knowing Kisuke himself had chosen him. But to choose a beta, a second in command, they would need to fight until one person was decided. After hours of violence and fighting, Hiyori was crowned the unofficial beta of the Vizards. In her Hollow's mind, if she couldn't be the alpha, she _would_ be the beta.

Demons are known to be possessive.

And Kisuke was her captain, and if she can't be his fuku-taichou, she was going to be the beta of the group Kisuke created.

* * *

Please review.

Ja ne!


	4. Yoruichi Overstays Her Welcome

Don't own Bleach

This is the first related one-shot that is more third person-like, but out of all of the other chapters I'll write, only a few might be like this, I'm not really sure.

_"This"_ is Hollow speech.

_This _is Hollow thought.

Yoruichi Overstays Her Welcome

* * *

A week after their exile, Urahara visited the Vizards with an announcement. "Alright minna-san, Yoruichi's going to visit in a week to help everyone settle in. Is that okay?" His question was answered with mumbled agreements and half nods. Sure enough a week later the cat-woman came over with Kisuke being dragged along by the collar of his shirt.

The Vizards welcomed the woman warmly, and once everything was done offered for her to spend the night (since it was rather obvious to them that Kisuke was going to anyway), to which she agreed. Since they didn't have much furniture, Yoruichi turned into a cat and fell asleep on the couch in Kisuke's lap. Everything seemed calm, until the Hiyori and Shinji's Hollows came out.

Stretching silently, the Hollows jumped from the furniture their "rulers" had been sleeping on and prowled over to the snoozing scientist. When they saw Yoruichi, however, the purrs that had been pouring from them disappeared and snarls erupted from their masked mouths. An outsider was sleeping on _their_ master's lap. How _dare she_. Kisuke was theirs.

Still snarling, Hiyori's Hollow pounced on the cat that had been startled awake by the growls they emitted while Shinji's Hollow pinned Kisuke to the couch to ensure that no one else could reach him. Awakened by the weight being pressed down on him, Kisuke placed his hand gently on the Hollow who in response nuzzled the hand petting him, purring softly at the comfort being given. During this, Yoruichi was dodging the furious Hollow pouncing at her, yelling at her to wake the human that was still sleeping within the body.

"Hiyori! Hiyori, wake-up!" Despite her calls Hiyori's Hollow stayed in control, and instead it hissed back menacingly at her.

"_She won't be waking up for now, so you're stuck with me. You're going to pay for going near master."_

When Urahara saw Yoruichi frantically dodging Hiyori, he turned to Shinji, and spoke softly to him. "Hiro, listen to me. I invited Yoruichi-san here a while ago. She's safe. Please Hiro, call off Yori." The Hollow hesitated slightly before sighing and rubbing his face gently on Kisuke's. _"As you wish, my master."_ And with that, Hiro turned toward the fight and released a bone-rattling growl.

_"Yori, the cat was invited by Master. Leave her alone."_ Hearing the alpha's command, Yori stopped and with another glare at Yoruichi, retreated to Kisuke's side to press her head against his arm.

Kisuke sighed and pet Hiyori slightly on the head, listened to her purrs quietly before turning to Yoruichi. "I guess you won't be spending the night very often, ne Yoruichi?"

* * *

I made the Hollow's names by simply choosing parts of either their first or last names. I got this idea from a story by Alowl called All Night's Dreaming. In that story Urahara has a Hollow called Hara.

I guess none of the other Vizards felt the need to wake up or interfere. I couldn't think of anything for them to do.

When I called Hiyori and Shinji "rulers", I was using this as the term they hold for the shinigami they inhabit. Kind of like how Shiro calls Ichigo "King".

Please review.

Ja ne!


	5. Medic

Don't own Bleach

Medic

* * *

At first, Urahara Kisuke meant little to Ushoda Hachigen. He only recognized it as his captain's closest friend and the captain of Twelfth Division; nothing more, nothing less. After the transformation to Vizards, however, Hachi quickly became more familiar with the scientist. After a while, Hachi slowly began to see Kisuke as a close companion and confident.

While Hachi does not mind being the mediator between the quarreling groups within the Vizards' pack (Shinji and Hiyori being the worst, but Kensei and Mashiro were not far behind), eventually he was bound to be frustrated with them and once this came into being, Hachi sought solace with Kisuke.

The kido master would sometimes go to the scientist and the two would start a rather complex conversation about different kido spells and the creation of new ones. These conversations eventually led to them being able to understand the other's daily frustrations. All the blonde had to do was look at the impassive kido master before passing him the extra soda he had and looking away, fanning himself lazily with his hand.

"Don't worry about them; this is just how they relieve stress, I guess." Kisuke paused and looked at his hand before sighing again. "I really must get a fan soon; this heat is going to be the death of me." Even Hachi couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's dry statement. With Kisuke around, he was sure they would endure, even when it seemed unlikely.

* * *

Hollows with healing abilities were very rare, and were highly valued and desired in any pack. With this in mind, Hachi's Hollow was without a doubt a very proud creature, so different from his (disgustingly, in the Hollow's words) humble ruler. Another reason for him to be proud is the knowledge he carries on who trusts him to be the group's healer.

The one who trusts him enough to show their injured body to him and know he will heal them is the creator, Urahara Kisuke. After healing any wounds he gained from fighting off Hollows which seem to plague this city more than they should, Kisuke would turn to his Hollowfied form and reach up, hand stroking one of the tusks on his mask, and would whisper, "Thank you for healing me, Shoda. I really appreciate it."

And after that he would disappear, usually being led away by that possessive little brat, Yori. But Shoda knows he's being trusted to heal everyone, even without it being said.

In the days where ancient tribes and societies roamed, witch doctors were often chosen for their position by divine beings and deities.

It was no surprise to them then when Kisuke named Shoda to be their healer.

* * *

I know on bleachwiki it says his mask looks like a Balinese demon mask, but it reminds me more of the characters called Trolls in the warcraft games. The advisor to the Trolls was their witch doctors, so…

I know Hachi does more than heal, but I think that his healing abilities are one of the things that stand out most about him.

I don't really know if I did a good job with this one, I don't really know Hachi as well as the others. Please review.

Ja ne!


	6. New Addition

Don't own Bleach

_This_ is Hollow thought.

New Addition

* * *

Ichigo had no difficulty admitting that he had no real respect for Urahara. The man acted too ridiculous for Ichigo to feel any need to respect him. If anything, he felt bad for those that were near him for so long.

There were moments, however, when Urahara proved himself to be more than he appeared. These moments came few and far between, and soon Ichigo would forget they ever happened. But the teenager did notice and remember some things, like when Urahara entered the Vizards' lair and was greeted rather warmly by everyone.

Ichigo had to admit, he had never seen Hiyori or Shinji so happy to see one person, let alone any of the others' responses. The teen would just continue to be wary of the Urahara, the man who both helped and hindered him.

* * *

Shiro remembered the first time he saw Kisuke. The King had just jumped out of that pit with his renewed shinigami powers, and Shiro watched quietly as Kisuke stood before them, looking on with eyes widened not by fear, but recognition and grim understanding. That had awakened his curiosity for the odd man with the ridiculous hat on.

When the man gave King a challenge to knock off his hat any way possible, Shiro let out a small purr. _Now I can see him in his true form._ Once the King had succeeded, Shiro looked on in shock and awe as a man younger looking than he seemed at first bent down and picked up the ridiculous hat, brushing the dirt off of it carefully.

_This man,_ Shiro mused, _is my Father. And once I take over King's body, he'll be one of the few I keep alive._

_After all, a son must always honor his father._

_

* * *

_

Yes, I threw a little Bible (which I do not own) in there at the end. I thought it was a rather good way to end the chapter.

Please review.

Ja ne!


	7. One of Us

Don't own Bleach.

One of Us

* * *

While the Vizards were willing to help Ichigo control his inner Hollow, their own Hollows held more reservations. _Who is this, _they questioned, _why was he here… Why did he smell like Master?_ Hollows were able to smell and, if they meet the person, recognize who the creator of another Hollow is.

When they smelled the slight smoke of heated wires and the musk of sword polish, they knew it was Kisuke's scent and had to wonder; how was their master connected with Ichigo? Then one day, while Ichigo was trying to overcome his Hollow, he failed, and while Shiro was in control, Kisuke walked in without a second thought.

"Hey, minna-san! How are you do –" His greeting was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around him and pulling into the stark white chest of a Hollowfied Ichigo. Kisuke soon found himself subject to a rather intense pair of Yellow eyes on black sclera.

"Um, hey Shiro; I didn't know you were out." Kisuke remained calm as the instinct driven Ichigo sniffed his hat carefully before growing irritated and slapping the headwear away and snuffling at his hair, puuring contently. Shiro purred a little longer before hissing gently. _"Hello, father."_

During this interaction, the Vizards had been tensed and were ready to interfere. When they saw how calm Shiro and Kisuke were, however, they quietly relaxed and decided it was best they didn't get in the way. Their Hollows, on the other hand, did not like how this was going.

Out of nowhere, Lisa screamed and held her head, a thick white bone mask beginning to form over her face against her will. When she looked up, her eyes were glinting angrily from the darkness of her assassin's mask. Silently unsheathing her sword, Lisa took one step and flashed over to Ichigo, elbowing him harshly away from Kisuke and standing aggressively between his Hollowfied form and her master. When she had elbowed Shiro, Kisuke had fallen down, but as he tried to rise again, Lisa's Hollow growled and Kisuke sat back down.

"Alright, Sin, I get, I get it; I'll stay down." Though she didn't turn towards him, the scientist saw her nod her head in approval before he sighed; can't things ever be simple?

* * *

I really liked putting "can't things ever be simple?" That was fun. Poor Kisuke, it appears that Shiro really does not like that hat.

The other Vizards during this simply think Lisa's Hollow tried to take over but she beat it and then decided that Shiro was too dangerous to so close to the lazy scientist.

Again, I know Lisa's mask isn't an assassin's mask, that's just what it looks like to me when I see it, since it covers most of her face and leaves the rest surrounded in darkness.

I know that Sin isn't really in Lisa's name, but I decided to make her name based on "assassin", and it could also represent Lisa's love of porn, which can be viewed by some as a sin, or sinful.

Please review.

Ja ne!


	8. Sin and Salvation

Ah! I'm running out of ideas! Oh well, I'll go worry on my own time.

Don't own Bleach.

Sin

* * *

Lisa sometimes wonders what would have happened if she hadn't been asked by her captain to go with the others. She wonders what her life would be like without Shinji and Hiyori's fights, Love's conversations with her over certain manga. She especially wonders if anything would have changed on that fateful day that led to their deaths and rebirth without her there. But every time these thoughts go too far, she is often interrupted by a certain scientist. Even as she thinks this, she feels a familiar presence settle down beside her.

"You know, there's this saying I heard in a movie; "Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. But today is a gift; that is why it's called the present". I think all of us, not just you Lisa-chan, should take these words to heart. Wondering "what if; what if" isn't going to change anything. We learn from the past, but we can't change it. Remember yesterday, prepare for tomorrow, but we need to live today."

Lisa stared at Kisuke for a little longer, before nodding her head. "You're right, Kisuke, thank you. That was a very philosophical thing for you to say." Kisuke laughed and rubbed his hatless head (even the normally oblivious scientist can see the wisdom of not wearing a hat in a place filled with people who despise the piece of head-wear). "Yeah," he said happily, "Disney movies are actually great places for knowledge and insight." Lisa snorted. "Right; if you say so, Kisuke."

* * *

Sin constantly lived up to her name when she came. She was the most possessive of Kisuke's time, second only to Yori. When all of the Hollows came out, they often have some fights between themselves, and Sin would often go all out, releasing all of the anger she felt toward the others in their master's presence. Whenever she lost to Yori, she would hiss and eye the other female enviously as she curled up beside Kisuke, but would be too proud to ask for undeserved welcome.

Should she ever win, she would lie lazily on his lap and hungrily keep his attention focused on her, hissing at the others if they tried to approach. Above all else, Sin was very greedy, and if Kisuke ever gave her anything, not even her ruler would see the gift; as far as Sin was concerned, the gift was for her eyes only.

Assassins are often consumed by the sin of greed. But Sin didn't think she was greedy.

She simply loved her master.

* * *

The quote came from the movie Kung Fu Panda, and while I have a DVD of it, I do not own the rights to it.

Please review.

Ja ne!


	9. Mirror

Don't own Bleach.

Mirror

* * *

Otoribashi Rose had to admit that he misses the music that surrounded his room back in Soul Society. He also knew that his savior, Urahara Kisuke, knew this as well. That's why he didn't feel as surprised as some might think he should have been when, on a seemingly random day, the eccentric scientist appeared before and gave him a guitar.

Slightly surprised, Rose stumbled on playing a few chords before Kisuke gave him a second gift: a schedule with prepaid times for guitar lessons.

Rose couldn't stop the slight blush of embarrassment before Kisuke dispelled the nervousness with a jovial laugh and placed his hand on Rose's shoulder. "What's life without whimsy, ne Rose?" That being said, Kisuke turned and went to terrorize some other poor soul, leaving Rose with his thoughts and the guitar. Smiling, Rose softly strummed the guitar and hummed. 'I guess you'd be one to know, Kisuke.'

* * *

Tori stopped looking through his ruler's eyes and walked through the forest-like soul world. _Master is so kind,_ he crooned, _so kind to give the shinigami back his hearing and music._

On the days Tori was allowed to interact with his master, he often found himself musing over his favorite part of his master's being: his eyes. The eyes that were like the silver of a polished sword when he was happy and dark like an incoming storm on the days he was angry. But, angry, happy, anything, Kisuke's eyes retained the ability to reflect anything they see.

On the days he saw Kisuke, Tori would stare at his eyes and release joyful trills as he saw himself in the reflective grey pools. And Kisuke would chuckle at his happiness and would then gently run a hand through his hair: the closest thing either could reach to preening.

Even though he was a being that was believed to have no emotions, Tori was still once originally a bird. And like all birds, he was very vain.

This meant he couldn't be happier, having a master with eyes like mirrors for him to look into.

* * *

After I wrote this, I realized that Rose would probably prefer a piano over a guitar, but I also think it would be hard to inconspicuously move a piano into an abandoned warehouse. Unless Kisuke bought the warehouse for the Vizards…. hmmm….

Please review.

Ja ne!


	10. Impress

Don't own Bleach.

Impress

* * *

Even after over one hundred years of being part-Hollow, the Vizards couldn't help but try to show off whenever Kisuke was around. Sometimes they didn't even realize they were doing it. And it was pretty obvious to them that Kisuke wasn't aware of this at all (it was hard to notice anything unusual since they have to act out of character to do that but to Kisuke this was in-character of them).

Today was one of the Vizards' more relaxed days; Kisuke was visiting, Ichigo wasn't, and it was a rather lazy summer day. The scientist was currently sitting upside down on the couch, looking at the tilted with bored interest. The Vizards were all nearby, most of them asleep under the lull of Rose's guitar, which was playing sleepy songs that hummed through the air. Sighing and partially covering a yawn, Kisuke gracefully turned himself upright and sent a lazy smile at Rose.

"You've obviously been practicing on your guitar, Rose. You sound wonderful." There was a slight pause, and the only other two awake, Kensei and Mashiro, turned as one to look at musician and scientist. Then all hell broke out between the four.

"Kisuke! Kisuke! Guess what? I've been practicing some acrobats! Do you wanna see? Huh, do ya?" Mashiro said (more screamed than said, really) this all in one breath, and seemed to appear behind the now partially-deaf scientist, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck in a straggling hug. The blonde, though dazed and slightly disoriented, smiled at her enthusiasm, and managed out a "Sure, Mashiro," before small swirls replaced his eyes and he made a slight sound that could be interpreted as choking. Quickly, Mashiro found herself being pried away by the back of her shirt from the now even more dazed Kisuke by an irritated and slightly concerned Kensei.

"Honestly, Mashiro; are you trying to kill him?" Kensei couldn't help but sound a little hysterical as he checked over Kisuke, and wasn't able to stop himself from letting out a slight sigh of relief as the blonde man's eyelids twitched and open slightly, revealing slight slivers of the man's calm grey eyes. Kensei backed away so as to not get hit if the blonde jump off the couch, but carefully steadied Kisuke as he swayed, the scientist still sitting on the couch.

The silver haired man climbed onto the couch from behind and sat down next to Urahara, muttering his apologies on Mashiro's behalf as he did so. Kisuke waved off the other man's mumbles, laughing good-naturedly over the whole thing.

"I'll be fine, Kensei." The scientist paused for a second, and rubbed his head with a slightly pained expression, before continuing. "I just need to lie down for a second." And with that, not even giving Kensei a chance to move, Urahara fainted, his head lying softly on the silver-haired man's lap. Kensei ran his hand gently through the blonde's hair, then tensed as two slight-glares were sent his way.

Rose only stared a little longer at the two men on the couch, before turning his eyes away a playing another tune on the guitar, ensuring that their savior slept without nightmares for the rest of his nap.

* * *

Yes, at that moment, the other Vizards were just really heavy sleepers.

When I wrote this, I was not trying to imply any romance. If anything, they feel affection and fond exasperation throughout this chapter, and probably the entire series of one-shots I'm writing.

Please review.

Ja ne!


End file.
